Grand Gesture
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Set during 2X15. Tansy is able to stop Wade from going home with another girl. But he still breaks Zoe's heart. Now he needs to prove he loves her before its all too late.


A/N: I hate what the writers did to Zade so I decided to change it a tiny bit. Starts where Wades about to leave with the other girl.

* * *

Wade placed his arm on the small of the brunettes back, trying to figure what the hell her name was again. He knew it wasn't Zoe; she was the last person on his mind in that moment.

George watched Wade and before he could react, Tansy was out of her seat and looked at the Brunette. "Oh Honey he didn't tell you? He's my baby daddy. 4 kids and he still won't claim them." She said shaking her head, watching the girl walk off. Zoe may not be her best friend, but she knew she would stop George from leaving with another girl. That and Wade was her ex, she had to help them. George came over and helped her get Wade out to his car in time for Zoe to get there.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" She asked George before peering over his shoulder looking to a drunk and barely coherent Wade, who was mumbling on about Kids and Tansy.

"Um how drunk is he and when did you guys end up having kids?" She asked before smiling. Tansy filled her in and watched Zoe's face fall as she told her about the girl he almost left with. She told George she would follow him back to Bluebell and deal with Wade tomorrow.

* * *

Waking up alone, last night and all its memories hit a hung over Wade fast. He groaned and sat up quickly making sure the brunette was a dream. Sighing in relief he relaxed until he heard Tansy's voice.

"Wade Kinsella, what the hell were you thinking last night? Zoe Hart loves you and you are stupid enough to almost throw that away? Why because she pushes to make you better?" Tansy yelled, her hands on her him. In that moment, Wade has never seen her so Mature and grown up. He's a bit taken back until she smacks him up side his head and looked to him.

"Answer me young man." She demanded anger in her eyes.

"Why are you all bent out of shape? You don't even like Doc." He said standing up taking a moment to get his balance back before he looked to her.

"Zoe Hart is a good person who for some reason loves you. And instead of thanking me for saving your relationship you are acting like I'm the one that almost ruined it." She said crossing her arms over her chest, feeling like she was talking to a brick wall.

"I never asked you to save anything. And why the hell would we have 4 kids? It's a little weird." He told her grabbing a cup of coffee looking around for George. Instead his eyes fell on Zoe who stood at the door of the house boat, looking Hurt.

"Tansy, George said you would be here and to drop of Wades clothes with you. I figured I couldn't let him do the walk of Shame. But now I'm wishing I would have." She said handing Tansy the bag, giving her a silent thank you. She hoped out of all this if she lost Wade, she would gain a friend in Tansy. Girl was not someone you would ever want against you.

"Zoe I can explain." Wade said looking at her hoping she would let him.

"Explain what Wade? I get it. You don't do relationships. You don't do being with me. You don't do anything that isn't lying on her back ready for you. Guess what Wade, I believed in you. I believed in us. I thought we had something here and you didn't. So I guess this means we are done. Unless you can give me a reason as to why you almost went home with some bimbo and are acting like its nothing." Zoe said hurt written all over her face. Wade had to think for a moment and gather his thoughts. This wasn't like him and yet here he was, acting like he didn't want Zoe when it was all he wanted since that make out session in his car. That brought a smirk to his face, one that was erased when Tansy hit him again.

"Look I fucked up last night. I'll admit it. I drank until every girl in that bar looked the same. I messed up and I know that even though nothing happened with that girl, thanks to my apparent baby mama, I hurt you. But I'm sorry. The pressure got to me. It's lame but it's true. I have never had any one believe in me or support me the way you do. Hell my own family doesn't believe I'll do anything more than be a bartender the rest of my life. You went out and bought me a sign and showed me you believed in me. It freaked me out." Wade started explaining to Zoe, his eyes locked on hers. The couple barely noticed the blonde as slipped in to the bedroom and closed the door giving them space.

"I love you Zoe. I messed up and given the chance ill spend the rest of my life trying to fix it." He told her softly as he moved towards her hoping she would forgive him. When her breath caught in her throat and she took a step back he knew he needed to give her the time she needed.

"If Tansy hasn't stopped you, would you have gone through with it?" Zoe asked her voice small, almost scared to know the answer. Wade hung his head down and closed his eyes. The tears Zoe had been holding in finally came out.

"You say you love me but you threw away everything we had when you decided to leave with someone else. If you want me back Kinsella, you need to prove it. And soon before I decide to move on." She told him before she turned on her heels and leave. She didn't stop til she got in to her car and finally Let all the tears out not holding back. Knowing he would have left with that girl had Tansy not stopped him hurt. But knowing she had to walk away when she didn't want too, hurt more.

* * *

The next few days were hard for both Zoe and Wade. Wade barely talked to anyone, even when he was working, and Zoe wasn't herself. People in town took notice and started wondering what had happened between the two.

Zoe had started giving up all hope of ever having Wade prove to her he loved her. He would have done something by now right? Sitting on one of the benches in the town center she closed her eyes trying not to cry again.

"Zoe Hart does not cry." A voice said behind her. Turning she expected to see Lavon or Tansy telling her not to cry over wade again, but instead she saw Lemon.

Lemon moved and sat beside Zoe not saying anything for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Listen. I know this is weird for you, it's weird for me too. But since you are no longer going after George and I could use a friend, I figure why can't we be friends?" Lemon said looking to Zoe.

"Because you hate me for taking a guy I didn't want?" Zoe said before she realized it had slipped out. "Sorry. I am just on edge lately." She apologized closing her eyes. "It hurts Lemon. I thought I meant something to him. And Instead I mean nothing." Zoe said as she started crying all over again. Lemon wrapped her arm around Zoe's shoulder and comforted her the best Lemon could.

"Trust me, it hurts. But crying isn't going to help any. I have an idea and I think you may like it." She said before she got up and pulled Zoe up and led her in to the bar.

Standing at the door, Zoe shook her head. "Lemon I can't be in here. It hurts too much." She said softly her eyes on wade.

"No it won't. What you need to do is go over there and tell him off. You will feel better in the end." Lemon said smiling. Tansy, Annabeth, Crickett, and Rose came over wondering what was going on.

"Do It Zoe. Telling of Wade Kinsella was one of the best things that I have ever done." Tansy said before she pushed the doctor towards the bar, the entire place going silent.

Zoe felt like she was going t throw up she was so nervous. She took a seat at the bar and ignored all the eyes on her as she waited for Wade to come over.

"What can I get ya Doc?" He asked his eyes on her. Zoe's heart sunk and anger boiled over.

"That's all you have to say to me? What can I get you?" She practically yelled at him shaking her head. "For days I have been waiting for you to prove that you love me. Waiting for you to show me that I'm the girl you want to be with. But apparently I'm not. I'm just like all the other people here, No offence, and mean NOTHING to you." She yelled standing up. Tears were in her eyes as she looked at him. "You fought so hard to be with me; you get me and let me go so easily? I loved you Wade. More than I thought I did. Now, I hate you. I HATE YOU." She yelled at him again before she turned and left the bar the girls following her out.

Lavon, who had watched it all from where he was standing in the back, made his way to the bar and sat down looking to Wade.

"Don't you wished you have overnighted that gift now?" He said watching the bartender look at the spot where the girls had once stood, Zoe included.

"I wanted it to be perfect. Now she won't want anything to do with me once she gets it." He said looking at his best friend heartbroken. A few people in town stood up and came to the bar letting him know they wanted to help out. He let a small sigh of relief out knowing he would need all the help he could get.

* * *

Over the next few days, Zoe and the girls grew closer as they tried their best to get Zoe over Wade. Though Rose was no help. She knew what Wade was planning and once she filled the rest in, they were all on board to help make it happen.

Friday night finally came and Zoe had no idea why Lemon put her in a girly dress that hugged her curves and showed off her legs and chest nicely. They were just going to the Rammer to get a drink. Or so Zoe thought.

After a nice touch up of makeup and her hair curled the girls got in to Zoe's car and drove in to town. They parked at the bar and headed to the door, Zoe surprised to see it locked. "This place is never closed." She said sighing as she looked to the girls.

"Why don't we go to my place? We can drink there!" Crickett said smiling. Walking through town, Zoe thought it looked surprisingly dark and empty, but thought nothing of it as they came to the town center.

"You asked me to prove how much I love you. And while I couldn't do it right Away, I needed time. Not to figure out how much I love you, but to get it all to fit in to place" Wade's voice filled the town center and Zoe turned trying to find it.

"Stop looking for me doc, you won't find me." His voice said smirking. Wade stood hidden with George hoping she couldn't see him.

"It's too late Wade. You lost your chance. I'm over you." She said, knowing full well she was far from over him. She loves him. That didn't go away in days.

"Liar. You love me and you know it." He said as he started towards her smirking. People in town started watching, most trying to keep hidden.

"What are you doing Wade. I'm having a girl's night." She said, her eyes glued to him.

"Just shut up and come with me." He told her taking her hand in his leading her away from the town center, everyone following. He stopped and put the blindfold on her before he continued leading her again staying close to her.

Once he stopped walking he stood behind her closing his eyes for a moment.

"You were the only one to believe in me. You knew I would open my own bar some day. You went out and bought me a damn sign to show me you believed in me. And yet I fucked things up. But I'm not going to let you get away Zoe Hart. Not when I love you too damn much." He told her before he removed her blindfold.

Standing in front of them was the Rammer but it looked different now. She hadn't noticed when the girls first came but it was painted now, a pretty blue, and a new sign hung above them. She placed her hand over her mouth before she bit her lip trying to keep the tears in.

Wade watched her waiting for her to say something. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours. He just needed to hear her say something.

"How? When?" She said finally looking to him.

"Mr. Maynard decided it was time to sell and move to Florida. I decided it was time to buy. Lavon helped me out and George got me a good deal. Things started falling in to place and I knew to win you back I had to do something big. So here is my big show of how much I love you, Doc. I love you and I want you back." Wade said before he got down on his knees holding her hands in his. "Will you take me back Zoe Hart?" He asked her grinning.

Zoe's eyes moved up to the sign and her heart stopped. She looked back down at him and nodded before kissing him once she was in his arms. Surrounded by the town that once hated zoe and under the lights of a neon sign, Zoe showed Wade how much she missed him, never wanting the kissing to end.

Doc's Bar opened that night with Zoe sitting proudly at the end of the bar watching her boyfriend do what he had always wanted to do.

* * *

A/N: I HATED the way they ended 2x15 and did 2x16. So I decided to spice it up. Plus Zade needs some cuteness in them! I hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know.


End file.
